PTL 1 discloses a configuration similar to an oil supply apparatus that is configured as described above, where a priority flow valve (variable pressure control valve) to which the oil is supplied from an oil discharging passage of an oil pump is provided, and a valve timing control unit (phase control unit in this document) is connected to one of two output ports of the priority flow valve, and an engine lubrication apparatus is connected to the other output port. In PTL 1, the priority flow valve includes a valve body biased by a spring, and is configured so that when the pressure of the oil supplied from the oil pump increases, supply of the oil to the valve timing control unit is started first, and afterward, when the oil pressure increases further (when it reaches a predetermined value), supply of the oil to the engine lubrication apparatus is started.
In PTL 1, a bypass oil passage that branches off from the oil discharging passage through which the working oil from the oil pump is supplied to the priority flow valve is connected to the engine lubrication apparatus, and an orifice is provided in the bypass oil passage, whereby the oil can be supplied to the engine lubrication apparatus via the orifice.
PTL 2 discloses a configuration including a mechanical oil pump that sucks the oil in an oil pan and discharges the sucked oil, and an electric oil pump that sucks the oil from an outlet port of the mechanical oil pump and discharges the sucked oil. In PTL 2, an oil passage system through which the oil from the outlet port of the mechanical oil pump is supplied to a main gallery (lubrication unit for various parts of the engine in this document) is formed, and also an oil passage system through which the oil discharged from the electric oil pump is supplied to a valve timing control unit (variable valve timing apparatus in this document) and, when the pressure of the oil discharged from the electric oil pump increases, the oil is supplied to an oil jet apparatus is disclosed.